The present disclosure relates to impact resistant flame retardant polyhexahydrotriazine (PHT) polymers and, more specifically, impact resistant flame retardant PHT polymers formed by polymerization of polyhexahydrotriazine (PHT) monomers and hexahydro-1,3,5-triazine (HT) small molecules.
Polyhexahydrotriazine (PHT) polymers are a class of high-strength thermosetting polymers with high elastic moduli, solvent resistance, heat resistance, and resistance to environmental stress cracking. PHT polymers have self-healing capabilities, and can be recycled using a strong acid. Additionally, PHT polymers can be blended with flame retardant additives in order to provide flame retardant properties to the polymer.